Dress Up
by AlphaFeels
Summary: Idea 7 on my fic idea list. Irene is having a halloween party. Non explicit but m to be safe :


**I've made a list of fic ideas and this is number 7 on the list. I'm planning on working my way through them and I'll upload them as I write them but they won't be linked so you can read them in whatever order you want :) enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dress-up<strong>

'John! What on earth are you wearing?' exclaimed Sherlock as he examined John's Halloween outfit.

'My costume Sherlock.' he said quietly, he was slightly scared now by the way the detective was glaring at him. 'W-where is your costume?' John stuttered but continued bravely 'I thought you would have gotten ready by now.'

Sherlock who was perched on the sofa wearing only what appeared to be a sheet stood up and let it fall to the floor.

John's mouth fell open and refused to close again as he took in Sherlock's costume.

'H-h-how did you find? Were-!' John gasped.

'Irene, John.' he groaned as if it was painfully obvious, which it was but John's brain wasn't working very well anymore. 'You're behaving strangely this evening. I don't understand. Did I do something?' Sherlock asked, stepping in close, invading John's personal space. He smelled wonderful and unconsciously John felt himself lean in, breathing deeply with his eyes closed. He wondered if this beautiful, brilliant man had any idea of the chaos he would create on the way to the party while dressed like that?

Moments later… 

'JOHN!' Sherlock said as he snapped his fingers. Pulling John back into the real world away from a world of pole dancing Sherlock's!

'Sorry..' John mumbled in apology.

'Hmmm.'

'What?'

'Nothing John. Now I need to finish getting ready and you need to change into your proper outfit.' Holmes said cheerfully.

'This is my proper outfit!' John complained, momentarily distracted from Sherlock's lack of proper clothing.

'No it isn't!'

'Yes it is!'

'No. I picked one out specifically for tonight when I was out shopping last week.' and with that he disappeared down the hall and into his bedroom his heels clinking as he went.

Sherlock soon returned with what looked like an oversized dead animal.

'NO! Nononononono- there is no way I'm wearing that!' yelled John as he backed away from the hedgehog costume!

'John your being childish!'

'I'm being childish? No! Get that away from me!' he hissed still backing away.

'Alright, but you have to wear something- no not what ever your wearing right now you look ridiculous! Now you have to promise to were the other costume I have for you, no complaining please.' Sherlock said with a sigh.

The second time Sherlock reappeared he was holding a shiny, red bag.

'Please tell me you went shopping on your own, you didn't take-'

'Irene came along, to answer your question. In fact she picked out my costume and this one.' John watched in awe as a deep blush spread across the detective's cheeks. God it must be bad! John thought. 'She said it marched mine…' a deeper blush.

John attempted words but was cut off by a desperate sounding huff from Sherlock.

'You already promised!' he huffed, guessing at John's internal panic-babble.

'Fine but if it's bad in not going!' John grumbled, snatching the bad, he sulked off to the bathroom (Only room with a full mirror) to change.

'Dear god!' he gasped as he pulled the contents of the bag out.

Sometime later… 

As John pulled at the last price of his outfit he began to think about how much of a good idea the hedgehog costume had been.

He slowly made his way back to the living room were he found a heavily made up Sherlock appoint a stick on tattoo to his left arm (with John's special sponge. Were did he get that?)

And once again John was stunned to silence. It was now very obvious who Sherlock had dressed up as.

'Your Dr Frankenfurter!' John practically moaned as Sherlock flexed his arm to examine his work. Swallowing hard John tried to think of something other than Sherlock's, now visible, left nipple that was a deep pink against his ivory skin…

'John-' Sherlock chocked out as his eyes fell upon John in all his Halloween glory! Hid eyes raked over every inch of John, his eyes hungry…

'I-I-I- think that I should wear the hedgehog costume!' stuttered John, crossing his arms in an attempt to hide himself from Sherlock's probing gaze!

'Oh no I've already hidden it.'

'It doesn't suit me. I look ridiculous !' John groaned as he flung himself into the nearest armchair, unfortunately for John it was Sherlock's favourite, leather armchair, so John was sent back up with a yell as the cold leather met his bare skin!

'Hmmm well I do agree that you still need a bit of work.' Sherlock said an evil grin spreading across his face.

W-w-w-what!' John gasped as Sherlock pulled out a bottle of body oil from another red bag he'd obviously hidden by his skull.

'We've got to make you look the part.' Sherlock practically purred as he slicked his hands with oil and crossed the room to were John was standing.

John swallowed hard as Sherlock began to rub the oil into his chest, working it into the tight lines of his muscles. His hands working every drop if oil. As Sherlock's hands worked John found himself having to think of old sock and wrinkly old women, anything to keep his mind away from Sherlock. Sherlock who was rubbing oil onto his body. Sherlock who was wearing almost as little as himself. No! I am not gay! Nonononononono- ah! John gasped as he felt Sherlock's long fingers slide against his hip bones.

'John?' Sherlock said softly.

'Yes?' John croaked out as he fought to control his body, but soon failed as Sherlock slid his hand further down…

'We-we should probably head out- we don't want to be late!'

'I don't want to go anymore.' he murmured his icy grey eyes fixed to the front of John's tiny gold shorts that were becoming tighter and far more uncomfortable the longer Sherlock stared.

'Irene'll kill you.'

'Mmm.' Sherlock grumbled, picking up his coat and then his spare for John. (Well they couldn't exactly go out like they were could they? Shame.)

'Thank you.' John said while quickly buttoning up the too large coat in a second, more successful, attempt to cover up and hide from Sherlock…

In the taxi… 

'I don't think we should stay very long.'

'It's your fault we have to go in the first place (Making friends with a dominatrix uh!) so I think as punishment you should stay until the very end.' John said and even chuckled a little, he was feeling much better now that he and Sherlock were all covered up, well mostly covered but he could ignore looking down at the detective's legs.

'Well if you insist.' Sherlock replied innocently, then just as John though he was safe Sherlock added 'Irene has a playroom. it's quite extensive, she gave me a tour so I know were everything is.' almost as innocently.

'Dear god have mercy!' John groaned.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there were any mistakes I wrote this out on my iPod at five in the morning sorry, I hoped you enjoyed it though :) <strong>

**xx**


End file.
